


Devotion

by fucksinglelouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, M/M, Omega Louis, Prince Louis, Smut, Warrior Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucksinglelouis/pseuds/fucksinglelouis
Summary: Louis is an Omega prince, and only has a little bit of time left before his deadline to pick a mate to rule with him is up. As an Omega, he represents exactly what his city does: beauty and purity. When he falls in love with the current Alpha commander of The Guardians, a group of warriors that were created to defend their city against those who live outside their borders and live unjustly, his life turns completely upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay!!! If any of you know how to add pictures to works, would you mind explaining it to me? On wattpad I posted pictures inside of the chapter for visuals, but I can't figure out how to do it on here. :/ Hope you guys enjoy this!!!

"He's beautiful." Louis sighed longingly from his place on the window, feeling the brush of fans against his skin. His father would scold him for not telling the slave girls off, but he didn't mind. The feathers were so soft. 

"Who are you talking about, Louis?" Lidia giggled from her spot on the settee in the middle of the room, letting a slave boy offer her different foods from a silver dish. "Wait, don't answer that."

"Lidia," Louis whined, pouting as a blush formed on his cheeks. She was teasing him, obviously knowing exactly who he was gazing at. 

It wasn't his fault that the Guardians trained right in front of his common room window.  

The man he was gazing at was a commander, a truly respectable and fit warrior that was admired by many. Louis' father would be proud of where his attraction laid, as Harry would definitely be Louis' first choice in marriage.

Which, that time was soon approaching. 

Louis was only two moons away from his marriage announcement, and his parents were patiently waiting for him to tell them who he'd like to wed. It was tradition in their society for the Omega to choose their Alpha, and the Alpha can either deny or accept the proposal. 

In Louis' case, his chosen Alpha didn't have much of a choice. Louis was the heir to the throne, and he could have whoever he pleased, even if that meant an already mated Alpha. 

Of course, Louis would never do that. He has heard horror stories of what mated pairs go through when separated, and he would never wish that upon anyone. 

While Harry definitely wasn't mated, Louis was still terrified to ask him to be his mate. He hated the thought of pressuring the man into a mating with him. 

"When will you ask him to mate with you?" His little sister was grinning. She was gorgeous in Louis' opinion, much prettier than him. She had an athletic body and long pin straight blond hair, with big brown eyes. Louis was a heavy contrast from her with his curvy body, messy brown hair, and blue eyes. 

He let his eyes wander back to Harry's form, watching as the man trained among his warriors, and frowned. He wondered if Harry liked blue eyes or brown eyes more. 

"I'm worried to ask him, Lidia." He sighed, curling into the window book he was resting on. He wrapped his arms around a pillow, resting his head on it as he pouted to himself. "What if he doesn't want me?"

"Louis," Lidia sounded disappointed in his comment. "Harry looks at you as if you are the sun. He treats you like the most delicate flower. If he doesn't want you, I'd like to see how he treats someone he does want."

Louis bit his lip in thought, still uneasy over the subject. He would eventually have to go through with the proposal, and soon, but at the moment just the thought of it made his stomach erupt in butterflies. 

"You could always accept Alcon's open proposal." Lidia cackled once Louis shot her an aggravated look. "Well then, stop crying. Either ask Harry to mate with you, or learn to admire another. You don't have much of a choice in this brother, I'm sorry. Tradition dictates our lives, and you must find a consort soon. Mother and father aren't rushing you, but secretly, they're panicking. You haven't given anyone even a hint of your admiration for any of our cities people."

"I know, Lidia." Louis' tone showed that he was getting frustrated with her, so she wisely quieted down. While they were siblings, Louis first and foremost was the heir. He was to be treated with the upmost respect from everyone. While it was frustrating at times, it was just something that came with the title. 

"I'm going to bathe and get ready for this evening." Lidia suddenly announced, and Louis watched as she sat up from her spot. She fixed her white robes and pushed her hair away from her face, before making her way toward Louis. She pressed a kiss to his forehead before moving away once more. "You should start getting ready too, I'm sure father will want you to play for our guests tonight."

She was referencing Louis' skill at the harp, especially the triangular shaped, smaller instrument known as the psalterion. A major part of Louis' education was in the plethora of instruments his city favored, because of the significance of the art form in their culture. 

He just so happened to have been a natural at the harp, and his father loved to show him off whenever guests came. 

Tonight would be no different, as warriors and elders alike would be gathering at their home in order to discuss issues that have risen from the Unjust people that lived outside of their borders. Louis' father took great pride in his warriors and the elder philosophers which helped their city grow, and whenever gatherings like this occurred, made sure his family was there to be involved. 

This responsibility heavily rested upon Louis, as he was the heir to the throne. 

To the people outside of their borders, this seemed like a disgrace. As an Omega, in other cities, Louis should have been skipped over and the position should've been given to the next child given that the child was either a Beta, or better, an Alpha. 

In their Just city, Omegas were treasured. The city held emphasis on art and beauty, and in the eyes of the elders, Omegas represented exactly that. 

"Go run my bath." Louis ordered one of the two girls he had in the room with him. She nodded her head eagerly and set the large white feathered fan down before leaving and going to the attached bedroom. 

Louis' wing of the house was created specifically for him in mind, and it was his favorite place to be besides the garden. His bedroom, washroom, and common room were attached through one long hallway, and once Louis was mated, his royal room would also be unlocked. 

It was tradition for the room to be kept away from the heir until they were mated, as it was a room specifically created for a mated couple to enjoy. Louis hasn't even gotten a peak at it, which makes him excited for when he can finally see it. 

After a few minutes, when he was sure the bath had to be set for him, he stood from his spot on the cushioned window sill and made his way to his washroom. 

Just as expected, the young girl had his bath warm and ready for him. He slipped out of the white robes he was previously wrapped in and let them fall to the floor where one of the servants would pick them up, before stepping into the large basin. 

The warm water made him shiver pleasantly, and he said, completely content, as he rested his head against the side. He didn't have as much time as he usually liked to get ready, so he couldn't enjoy himself for long before rubbing at his body with scented oil and drying himself. 

The oil made his skin smell of lavender, which was his favorite scent. One of the servants were quick to rub some into his hair as well, styling it so that it wouldn't fall into his eyes. "Thank you, Celeas. Could you set out my clothes?" 

The girl was still young, only at the age of about thirteen, and was always eager to help Louis with whatever she could. She was a Beta, as all of their servants were, but she was so sweet that Louis made sure to be as kind as possible with her always. 

Beta's in their city didn't have the same luxuries Omegas and Alphas had. Beta's were groomed to serve the Omega's and Alpha's, most of them making up the common workers of the city. They were looked at as less because of their inabilities to hold permanent bonds.

Once Louis stepped into his bedroom, he sighed a bit sadly. He was exhausted, and wished to just lay in his bed, but his father would definitely scold him if he missed such an important event. 

And, anyways, Louis thought with a blush. Harry would be there. 

Harry was always so sweet to him whenever they were in each other's presence, and Louis loved it. The man was a complete and utter gentleman, sweet with both his words and fleeting touches. 

Celeas had a gorgeous tunic laid out on the bed, dyed a light pink color. She had also taken out a gold headband and accessories to go along with the outfit. Louis usually didn't wear many add one besides his beloved headbands that were delivered from the market, but it was customary for the upper class to show off their wealth by their clothing. 

Once Louis was ready, he walked toward his window and peaked outside. The sun had already begun to set, and the warriors were finished with their training. The setting told him that he was running late. 

 

 

As Louis entered the grand hall, he was stopped by several people. He had never minded talking to others, especially if they were kind to him, so it wasn't at all a hardship. If his excuse for being late was because he was entertaining civilians, his father wouldn't mind.

"The gold suits you, Louis." Liam, a general that worked alongside Harry, complimented. Liam had been assigned to watch over Louis several times, and the pair got along wonderfully. Before Louis had met Harry, he had briefly entertained the idea of mating with Liam. He was handsome, well respected, and one of the most polite people Louis had ever encountered. But, both the arrival of Harry, and catching the Alpha in a linen closet wrapped around one of Louis' Omega friends, Zayn, made him decide against it. 

"Thank you, Liam." Louis smiled, letting the man place a quick kiss to his hand. "How is Zayn?"

"I think he may be pregnant." The man mumbled discreetly. Louis' eyes widened in excitement, a large grin growing on his face. 

"That's wonderful news, Liam! Oh, how wonderful. Please tell him to come visit me soon." The Omega was the son of an Elder, and he used to spend most of his free time with Louis whenever his father was visiting. Now that he was mated, though, he lived in the city with Liam. 

"Liam, you should head inside." Louis' face heated up at just the sound of Harry's deep rumble, gaze falling to the floor. "Princess, you should be in there as well."

"'M not a princess, commander." Louis glanced up at the man as he replied quietly. Liam was gone, most likely inside the grand hall, but Harry was standing in his place. The man was still dressed in his armor, large plates of gold hanging over his chest and stomach, along with the traditional copper metal arm bands and pants that stuck to his skin, leaving little to the imagination. 

"I think you're a perfect princess." Harry had a small smile on his face, and they both knew that Louis actually loved the playful nickname. It was the reason Harry constantly called him it. 

"Well thank you, Alpha." It was Harry's turn to blush, and he cleared his throat before offering an arm for Louis to take hold of. 

They entered the grand hall, and separated with fond looks, as Louis had to sit with his family and Harry went to join his comrades. 

Louis' own family sat at a large stone table at the front of the hall, where the floor raised so that they were at a higher point and visible to everyone. His father, Kassandros, sat at the head. He was wearing a beautiful headpiece that was traditionally worn by the leader of a polis, and a deep blue toga was wrapped around him. He looked strong and determined, and Louis was struck with familiar nerves when he remembered that he himself would have to be sitting in that same seat in less than a years time. 

Next to his father sat his mother, Adrasteia. Louis looked more like her than he did his father, with her long wavy brown hair and big blue eyes. Her name meant courage, and she constantly held her head high in order to represent her name accordingly. Louis adored her, and he wasn't at all confused over his place in her heart. As her only Omega child, and her first, she gave him everything he could ever wish for while also making sure to teach him anything she believed would be useful in the future. 

Next, were two of his siblings, Lidia, and Akantha, who were both Beta's. His other sibling, Aison, was an Alpha, and because of that he was being trained to be the next leader of their army. Aison loved the polis and accepted the role with excitement, but it meant that during most of the year he would be traveling in order to gain his training. Besides Lidia, Louis was close with him as well. 

Akantha, on the other hand, didn't get along with Louis in any sense. Ever since they were children she mocked and humiliated him, and it caused an especially sour relationship between everyone around her. Louis' father kept her busy with her schooling because of this, as she was just as smart as she was selfish. 

"Louis," Adrasteia cooed once she saw him nearing their table, standing up to wrap him in her arms. "oh, darling, you look wonderful in that color. I will tell Antheia to continue to dye your tunics with this shade." She was referring to their personal merchant, who would make weekly trips to the castle to deliver fine cloths and jewelry.

"Okay, mother. Thank you." He pressed a kiss to her cheek and sat in the empty seat beside her, tucked between her and Lidia. 

"Louis," the Omega looked up at his father as he spoke to him, his deep Alpha timbre something the small boy was used to. "I'd like you to play two songs on the psalterion before the meeting begins." 

Louis nodded his head in acceptance immediately, having already known that he would be told to do so. "Of course, father. Should I begin?"

"Whenever you're ready, my dear." He replied with a nod of his head. Louis stood and walked toward the golden instrument that was placed at the most raised part of the room. He chose to stand as he played, and held the triangular instrument close to his chest. 

The room quieted immediately after the guests noticed him, and it gave Louis the same scared feeling in the pit of his stomach as he felt their gazes directed toward him. Even though he had no doubts that he could play the two songs he had in mind in his sleep, it still made him flush red to perform in front of others. 

As he began to play, he let himself peek through his fringe in order to look out at those he was playing in front of. 

It didn't take him long to make eye contact with Harry. 

The Alpha's sharp stare made Louis want to melt, and he hoped that the man was only thinking good things about his playing. He could only hope that his skill was impressing the man. 

Once Louis finished, the crowd stood and bowed to him, clapping for his performance. He was quick to hand the instrument to a slave stationed at the side of the small stage area, and quickly made his way back to the table where his family was waiting. 

"Good job, my love." His mother beamed, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "You play so beautifully."

"Thank you, mama." He replied sheepishly, before turning his attention to his father. 

Kassandros stood tall in front of his council, and spoke with conviction as he discussed worries from the elders, and urged his warriors to work to be ready in case of attack from the Unjust. The elders were made of primarily philosophers of the city, individuals who had more education and wisdom than anyone else. Louis' fathers duty was to bridge that wisdom, with the rest of his people. 

A job that Louis would soon have to do as well. 

Once the meeting came to a close, and everyone was assured and notified of any anxieties, his father dismissed them. Everyone stood at once, most deciding to hang around to either talk to Louis' father, or mingle amongst themselves. 

The Omega waited around for a little while, hoping that Harry would seek him out, but when time passed without even seeing the man, Louis decided he was ready to go. 

He tried not to take it to heart, because as a commander, Harry had many things to worry about instead of some Omega. Unless of course, he already had his sights on an Omega. 

Louis shook the thought out of his head. He didn't even want to consider that option, honestly. 

 

 

Louis sighed, content, as he let his feet dangle into the warm blue water that was behind his home. The garden was dark, as the moon hung high in the sky, and Louis' only wish was that he had someone to sit with him. 

While he was being scrutinized for his seemingly lack of search for a mate, Louis did know exactly who he wished to be sitting by him, wrapping their arms around him. 

His mother and father were in a loving, beautiful relationship. While Louis didn't witness the love that came from the man too often, most times that he had seen any kind of warmth was when it was directed toward his mother. 

It was assumed for most people in the upper class to have multiple wives, or mistresses. It wasn't something to be looked at as wrong, or deceitful. But, still, his father never gazed at another women or Omega in the same manner he did Adrasteia. 

Louis could only hope for such a devoted lover. 

"Princess?" Louis' eyes widened at the sudden voice, turning around to see Harry standing behind him, arms crossed behind his back as he smiled down at the boy. "May I sit with you?"

"Oh--- of course, Alpha." Louis flushed, pursing his lips to hide a smile. He patted the hard ground next to him, and suppressed a giggle as Harry sat exactly there, their arms pressed together. 

"This is a wonderful garden." Harry announced, looking around in awe. Louis loved the mans appreciation for beauty, having heard the Alpha talk about art and music several times in passing. "Do you come out here often?"

"It's my favorite place." Louis replied happily. "I love it. No one really comes out here either, so it's always peaceful."

"I'm happy you have a place like this." Louis furrowed his eyebrows at that, slightly confused, but mostly just feeling warmth bubbling in his stomach. "You deserve a place that can just barely begin to compare to your beauty."

"Harry," Louis breathed out, blushing to the tips of his ears. What a wonderful compliment! "thank you. You're just as handsome."

"Any compliment from you means much more than any other I've heard." Louis had a hard time understanding how a man as wonderful as Harry was paying him any mind. "I wanted to ask you something, if it isn't too inappropriate."

Louis gestured for him to continue, feeling slightly anxious from the wording. "I have heard that you are nearing the deadline for your mating ceremony." 

Louis cleared his throat, suddenly feeling so hot that he was almost suffocating. While he wasn't at all surprised that Harry knew of the custom, it was tradition, he was both embarrassed and confused as to why he would want to talk about it. 

"I was just wondering," Louis looked at the man from the corner of his eye once he noticed his pause in speech. Harry as blushing a deep red, and it made Louis' breath hitch. "if you have found your mate yet."

"I have not..." Louis watched the mans face turn into something like resignation, and immediately spoke again. "I do have my eye on someone, though."

"You do?" Harry sounded eager. "Have you asked them yet?"

"No," Louis wet his lips with his tongue, and was surprised but also a bit pleased, when he watched Harry's gaze fall straight to his lips. "but I wish to soon. I could only hope that he would accept my proposal. He's... seemingly too good for anyone from this city."

"No one is too good for you." Harry's voice sounded determined, and slightly scolding. "Louis... I think anyone would be happy to be your mate."

"Are you just saying that?" Louis was holding his breath, trying to search through the deep green eyes that were gazing down at him. He was hoping that this conversation meant more than what it seemed, and by Harry's expression, he let the hope envelope him. 

"No." The older man was firm in his answer. "We have only spoken on a few occasions, but... I know you would be a wonderful mate."

"Thank you." Louis gushed suddenly, his heart beating erratically in his chest. "That means so much for you to say, more than even you know, I think."

"Princess, I---" Harry bit at his cherry red lips, looking down at the clear blue water below him. Louis waited for the man to continue, but he seemed frozen in thought. 

The Omega tried to think of anything to say, something to break the sudden tension surrounding them, but nothing could come to mind. He didn't have any words to fill this gap that suddenly seemed to appear between him. 

So, instead of using his words, he did something else. 

He kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long this took! I only have one more final to go, and then I'll be back to my normal updating. :) If you have any thoughts or questions, don't be afraid to comment xxx

Louis sighed happily as he rested in his bed, trying to enjoy the relaxing quiet for a bit longer. The sun was shining through his windows, and he reveled in the warmth it provided.

He knew eventually he would have to get up. He had already sent Celeas away once when she came knocking on his door, just so that he could bask in his own happiness for a bit longer.

He had kissed Harry last night.

The Omega licked his lips at the memory, a blush growing on his cheeks. Harry had been quick to respond to the kiss, and it was the best decision Louis could have made.

They had spent a long time by the water, long enough that the sky was pitch black and he was fighting the sleepiness that was overcoming him. After the kiss, they shared a few more that made Louis' skin flush red and become a bit shy.

When Harry caught on to the fact that Louis was trying to ignore sleep, he had helped the boy up and walked him to his bedroom, leaving after pressing a kiss to the Omega's forehead and telling him he hoped to see him soon.

"Prince?" The knocking came to Louis' door again, and he pouted as he was taken out of his daze. He acknowledged Celeas and watched as she poked her head in, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry, your parents are requesting your presence at breakfast."

"Thank you, Celeas." Louis hummed in reply, standing from bed. "Lay out my clothing."

The slave girl obliged immediately, and Louis went about his morning routine as she did so. He rubbed some of the lavender oil onto his wrists, and moved his fluffy hair around until it looked a bit more presentable.

Once he was done he went back to his bedroom, having Celeas help him slip into the baby blue tunic, gold headband and matching gold sandals before heading toward his parents.

As Louis walked he couldn't help but smile happily to himself, thinking of the different ways he could tel his parents about his final decision. After last nights confirmation, the Omega was ready to announce his decision. He would get to mate with Harry, and kiss his plush red lips and have a constant protector in the Alpha. He couldn't wait for his life to come.

As Louis entered his parents common room, where his mother was eating bread filled with jellied fruits and his father was laying on a large sofa, blankets spread along his lower half. "Good morning."

"Louis, darling," Adrasteia beamed at his entrance, holding out her arms for him to slip into. Louis sighed happily as he did so, snuggling up to her robe covered chest, content as she ran her fingers through his hair. "You left so quickly last night, we were looking for you."

"Sorry mother---" Louis cleared his throat, feeling his face begin to heat up. "I would like to talk to you about that, actually."

"Hold that though, Louis." Kassandros' deep voice echoed in the quiet room. Louis turned his gaze to the man, watching as he held the blankets around his lower half while walking toward them.

The Alpha sat at the bottom of my mothers resting place, and they shared a knowing look with each other. It puzzled Louis. "What's going on?"

"Louis, it's becoming apparent that you're not making a choice on who you will marry." Louis' eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and went to interupt his father, only to be silenced. "We've decided that since you are stalling, Alcon will be your consort."

"No!" Louis shouted, eyes wide in shock. Adrasteia went to comfort him, but he moved away. "I have chosen!"

"Louis?" The Omega queen questioned in shock. "Are you serious?"

"Louis, just because we are choosing this now, doesn't mean you have to rush into something." Kassandros looked suspicious.

"No," Louis whined, making his father flinch. "That's what I wanted to tell you before! Last night, I made my decision."

"Well than, who?" Kassandros boomed, eyebrows raised.

"Commander Styles, father." Louis blushed, bashful. His mother cheered excitedly, sitting up and wrapping her arms tightly around her only Omega child.

"Oh Louis, I am so happy for you." His mother beamed, eyes glassy. "Commander Styles will be the perfect mate for you."

"I agree." Kassandros announced, voice rough. "I'm very happy with your decision, Louis. The two of you will rule well together."

Louis' grin was permanent, cheeks becoming sore with the action. He had given up on the idea of mating with someone as perfect as Harry, and feared disappointing his parents by choosing a new ruler that destroyed their city. 

-

Louis could barely sit still, antsy as he waited for Celeas and another slave girl, Aoede, to finish setting out his clothing for the night.

It had been only a day since he had told his parents his decision, and it was going to be announced tonight.

His father was having a feast, Elders and citizens invited to attend and hear who would be the next rulers of their great city.

Harry had joined them the previous night, and Louis was happy to realize that the Alpha seemed just as excited as he was. They had even snuck off once everyone seemed busy, and hid in what Louis had dubbed their garden until Harry deemed it was time for Louis to sleep.

The Alpha was so sweet, yet Louis knew just how dominant and aggressive the man was when around others. It made the Omega blush, starting to feel aroused just at the thought of the man using the same dominance on him.

"Are you ready?" Celeas questioned, cheeks flushed with excitement. Louis gave her a grin in return, standing up and letting the robe he had been wrapped in fall to the ground so that the girls could dress him.

They dressed him quickly, tying his sandals and slipping one of his headbands on to complete the outfit.

Before Louis could leave the room, a knock echoed from his bedroom door. Celeas was quick to run over and open it, speaking to whoever it was quietly before bowing and moving away.

Adrasteia walked in then, wearing a beautiful white toga along with a gold headband and jewelry. The dark charcoal under her eyes made her seem younger, her beauty emphasized. "My darling boy, are you excited?"

"I hope I can be half the Omega you are, mother." Louis replied humbly, eyes wide and eager. His mother couldn't help her content sigh, taking a seat next to him on his large bed.

"You made a wonderful choice for a consort, lovely." She hummed, placing a hand on his cheek. "Harry has adored you for as long as I could remember. After so long of you not deciding, I thought for sure that you had rejected him, or something in that nature."

"No," Louis gasped, shaking his head. "I was so nervous, mother. He's too good for me."

"No one is too good for you, my love." She frowned, expression hardening. "I hate to hear that kind of tone from you."

"You're right mother, I apologize." He felt properly scolded just from her gaze. "Is Harry here yet?"

"He's actually waiting to escort you." Her expression lifted, an excited smile on her face. "I told him I wanted to speak with you beforehand."

Louis smiled, suddenly shy at just the thought. He couldn't wait to be wrapped in the Alpha's arms again. After tonight, the man would be staying in their home. Louis was already planning on sneaking into his bedroom, with entirely innocent motives in mind. They would have to wait for their mating ceremony before becoming intimate.

"As you know, your ceremony will be in just a few moons." Adrasteia started. "At your mating ceremony, Harry will mate and bond you. After this, the elders will join the two of you in order to make sure the bond was created properly."

Louis wasn't bothered by the ceremony, having been taught about it since he was a child. He already knew what to expect, but he appreciated his mothers attempts at calming him down.

"I know he will treat you as you deserve to be treated." Adrasteia smiled before standing up, holding out her hand for her son to take. "Everyone is probably waiting for us, we should get going."

Louis nodded his head in agreement, forgetting that Harry had been waiting outside the door until he locked eyes with him.

The older man was dressed, once again, in his commander uniform. This outfit, though, seemed much more significant than simple training garb. His long curly hair reached his shoulders, and his big green eyes looked earnest as the looked down at Louis.

"Omega," he sighed happily, reaching out a hand. It made Louis blush, but he rushed to the mans side quickly. Their size difference called for Harry to bend at his knees in order to make direct eye contact, but the man did so with a grin. "you look beautiful, Louis."

"You look just as handsome, Alpha." He murmured back. Harry's eyes darkened at the title, and it made Louis want to submit right then and there.

Celeas cleared her throat, thankfully, and it snapped the couple out of their daze. Adrasteia was gone, and Celeas led them toward the grand hall where they could hear loud talking among the sound of music.

Two warriors bowed at the sight of the couple walking toward them and quickly opened the doors they had been stationed in front of. Nerves bubbled in Louis' stomach, but he knew he couldn't let others see him in such a way. If he was going to be a good ruler, he couldn't let people see his insecurities. They could only see him as a man of power.

Harry led Louis over to the large table filled with Louis' family, his two sisters and parents watching them expectantly. Harry helped Louis sit before sitting down beside him, his head held high and exuding dominance that made Louis' knees weak.

His father spoke for a while, and Louis could barely pay attention because of Harry's heavy hand resting on his thigh. His robes were loose along his legs, and the man managed to find the one spot where his thighs weren't completely covered.

He was aware of the moment his father made the announcement, as the man surrounding them began to holler in excitement. Kassandros smirked, sending a wink in Louis' direction, as he had known that the reaction would be so positive. Their powerful Alpha commander, mated to the stunning Omega son of their current ruler? Enemies would run in fear.

After the announcement was made, the citizens and elders were allowed to feast and speak amongst themselves. Louis himself was starving, after dealing with his nerves all morning, he hadn't eaten much. Now, though, that he had his soon-to-be mate sitting beside him, and the people of his city happy with his decision, he was finally content to sit and eat his fill of food.

"Louis, that's more like an Alpha serving than one an Omega should eat." Louis' happy expression dropped at Akantha's sneer, and he pursed his lips as he looked at his plate of food. Maybe she was right...

"My Omega, and your future ruler, may eat as he pleases, Beta." Louis' eyes widened at Harry's retort. He looked over at the man to see him taking a bite of his own large portion of fish. His voice had been monotone, yet the steel-like expression on his face showed that the comment from his sister had bothered him.

Louis ignored his family, not caring to see their own reactions to the interaction that had just occurred, instead snuggling further into the Alpha beside him.

He had definitely made the right choice in a mate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit short compared to other parts, but I wanted to get at least something out for you guys.

"Louis?" Said boy cringed at the shout, looking around to try to figure out where his sisters' voice was coming from. "Where are you?"

Her shriek aggravated Louis, and he heaved out a breath as he stood from his spot in the gardens. He moved toward the courtyard where he was sure she was lounging, not at all surprised by the sight of her laying across a slave boys lap. 

He was feeding her bits of cheese and fruit, seemingly nonchalant as a basically naked Akantha rested against him comfortably. Louis knew he wouldn't be so calm if it had been their father stepping out of the field. 

"Is there something you need, Akantha?" Louis asked, masking his vague annoyance with a look of innocence. Hopefully he could excuse himself quickly. He never liked being around the Beta for too long, even if she was his sister.

"I wanted to ask when your consort is arriving." She purred, dark eyes making Louis shrink in on himself. The Omega sometimes couldn't even believe that she was his sister. She was so unlike the rest of their family. "I hope all of this won't overwhelm him."

"He's the strongest man I know, Akantha." Louis was surprised at the own bite in his words, but couldn't help himself. She should know better than to insult her next king, a commander of their guard. "Don't insult him."

She simply hummed, a condescending smirk on her face, as she sat up from the marble bench. The slave boy she had been leaning against was as still as a statue, not moving an inch. 

Akantha had long, wavy dark brown hair and dark, equally cold eyes. She was gorgeous in her thin peplos, the material of the dress so thin and fine that it was basically see through. She had always been popular among men and warriors, but she rejected them all, for reasons she'd never disclose to Louis. 

"Are you sure that you're ready for this, Louis?" The boy paused, confused at her sudden question. She stood, and walked toward him, intertwining their arms together as she gazed up at her Omega brother. 

"Aki," Louis sighed before wiggling his arm until she moved away. "please, don't start." She scowled at the dismissal, before Louis decided to turn around and head inside. She may have not been done, but he certainly was finished with the conversation.

 

 

 

Louis couldn't help but feel almost naughty, hiding behind a large oak tree as he watched the Guardians train. Harry was at the head of the group, grunting and sparring with Liam. The Omega couldn't help his wandering eyes, gaze locked onto the hard muscled, glistening body that his future Alpha possessed. 

The Alpha was both graceful and forceful in his movements, showcasing the exact reason why he was able to rise through the ranks as quickly as he did. Louis was flushed, both by the heat of the sun and his awe over his consort.

"Lou?" Said boy jumped at the giggle, turning and beaming at the Omega standing before him. Zayn had a hand resting on his still flat stomach, and a dark, baggy tunic that covered almost his whole body. He looked cozy, and Louis envied the extra sweetness that was caused by his new pregnancy. 

He wondered, then, what Harry would think of pregnancy. They were obviously required to have at least one, but Louis adored children. He hoped to be able to have as many as possible. 

"Zayn!" Louis cheered quietly, even though he was sure that the Guardians already knew they were there. Especially Liam, who would have felt the presence of his pregnant Mate so close. "I'm so happy to see you! It's been too long."

"It has been." Zayn replied, a frown forming on his lips. "Alpha has had me on strict bed rest while I'm so early in pregnancy. But, now that the baby is finally starting to grow, he's started to become more lenient."

"Wow," Louis breathed, enthralled with everything Zayn said. He had already completely forgotten what he had originally been there to do, and let out a surprised shout when a pair of strong arms lifted him up. 

"My Omega," Harry purred into Louis' ear, his deep rumble making Louis release a needy whimper. "what are you doing out here?"

Louis felt warm all over, locking his arms around the mans neck and nuzzling close to his scent. 

"Hello, Zayn." Louis was shaken out of his daze by the reminder of his friends presence, and turned to the other Omega quickly. His rush of embarrassment dying down once realizing the boy was just as wrapped up in his own Alpha.

Liam and Zayn made a stunning picture, Liam beaming with pride down at his glowing Mate. It made what felt like anticipation bubble in his gut for his own future. 

The thought made him glance up at Harry, who had been sucked into a conversation with Liam. Beads of sweat still clung to his head and body, but besides that, there weren't any other signs of exhaustion or hesitation. He was still completely alert, looking like he could take on an army. 

"Omega?" Harry hummed, long fingers tapping his hip. Louis snapped back into attention, gazing into his eyes with a happy smile. 

"Yes, Commander?" Louis purred back. He could see Zayn and Liam moving a few steps away, seemingly distracted by their own conversation. 

"I understand that we have our ceremony in only a few short nights." Harry began, lips pursed, an intense look on his face. Louis' throat dried, nervous at just the mention of the topic. "I admire, and desire you to no end, sweet Omega. I hope that this joining will not only be a good decision for the city, but also one that thrives with love."

Louis couldn't believe how Harry was pouring his heart out in front of him. He had never seen the Guardian look so vulnerable, and just knowing that the man was willing to show this side of him to Louis, told him that their mating would be a beautiful bond. 

"Alpha, I also admire and... desire you." Louis mumbled, shy and blushing. "I hope to be the best Omega for not only my kingdom, but also to you."

Louis heard the hitch of Harry's breath, and gasped in surprised when the older mans lips pressed against his. 

With the Omega's mouth slightly open, Harry's tongue easily began to map out the smaller boys mouth. Louis moaned quietly into the embrace, wrapping his arms around the mans neck as Harry bent to press them closer together. 

When they pulled away, Louis was giggly and flushed, beaming at his consort. Harry had a small smirk on his face, a look in his eyes that made Louis excited for what was to come. "You taste as sweet as you are, Omega."

"Likewise, Alpha." Louis giggled, slightly embarrassed under all of the attention. "Are you done with training for the day?"

"Yes, were finished for now." Harry answered. He wrapped a strong arm around Louis' waist and led him in the same direction Liam and Zayn took. "I have a meeting with your father tonight."

Louis had already know that, though. Usually tradition dictates that once a consort is chosen, they immediately begin training and the teachings necessary to be king or queen. Harry was able to slack a bit because of his position as Commander. 

"Will you join me in the gardens afterward?" Louis pouted, hoping the man would agree. Harry smiled down at him and gave him a short nod. 

"If its gotten too late and I have not met you yet, head to bed. I'm not sure how much your father and his Elders will want to cover." Louis nodded his head in agreement, but secretly knew that the session wouldn't go on too late. Adrasteia demanded that Kassandros join her in bed at a reasonable time every night. Louis had always found it odd, how much of a spell his mother had over his father and even the other way around. But, now, as he and Harry near the date of their mating, he thinks he's beginning to understand. 

He was falling deeply for Harry, and he wasn't scared or anxious about it at all. He knew when he first met the Alpha that he would be the perfect man for him. Actually being with him, though, surpasses any fantasy Louis had created in his head. 

Louis was shaken out of his thoughts as he realized they were close to his chambers. He blushed, realizing just how dazed he had gotten that he had completely forgotten where they were going. 

"I will see you tonight, my Aphrodite." Harry promised as they stopped walking in front of his hall. Louis tried not to beam at the endearment. 

"I'll be waiting, Commander." Louis replied, voice breathy, breath getting caught in his throat as he watched Harry's eyes get darker. 

Instead of replying, Harry pursed his lips and embraced him once more, this time inhaling deeply into Louis' scent. The Omega gasped, whimpering with need, and exposing his neck further for the man in front of him. 

When Harry moved away, he was flushed. He was a lot less presentable than he had been moments before, and Louis felt giddy that it was caused by the man scenting him. 

"I'll see you soon." Louis mumbled quietly between them. He rested his hands against the mans muscled chest, and leaned forward until their lips connected once more. 

This time the kiss was much more chaste, and when they separated, Harry made sure Louis closed the door of his bedroom before leaving for his next bout of training, this time mental instead of physical. 

As Louis rested in bed, he hummed happily to himself. He was pleased with his life, and even thought he knew in a very short time he would have to step up and take care of their Great City himself, he found himself in that moment completely content. 

He would worry about that stuff later.


	4. Part One

When Louis woke up on the day of his mating ceremony, he could barely contain himself.

It was still exceptionally early, he could tell by how the sun was just starting to rise over the horizon through his window. But, his nerves had barely let him sleep at all.

Today would be full of preparation, and the beautiful ceremony that would end the night. Prep had already begun, but there was still so much to be done.

Also, today, they were expecting Louis' brother. Louis adored his Alpha brother, who even though was younger, acted as if he was the eldest child. Louis hadn't even seen Aison since he had gone off to Sparta so long ago for training.

Aison was a gentle giant, a strong and intimidating Alpha that held compassion for everyone he met. Louis prayed to the Gods every day that he would always be kept safe.

Because of this, Louis had been impatiently awaiting his arrival. They had been expecting the man earlier, but travel between the cities was unpredictable. He just hoped that he would make it in time for the ceremony.

The door to his bed chambers opened, and Louis turned to see his sister. "Lidia?"

"Lou!" The girl beamed. She was still dressed in the white peplos she slept in, and her hair was in disarray.

She climbed into the bed alongside her Omega brother and laid her head next to him, looking excited. "How do you feel, adelfós?"

"I didn't get any sleep during the night." Louis revealed with a chuckle. "I'm too anxious, Lidia. Harry is a wonderful Alpha and warrior, but will I be a good Omega and ruler?"

"Louis," His younger sister admonished him with a shake of her head. "you've got to stop this. You have been trained for this, and father wouldn't allow you to rule if he didn't think you could handle it.

"On the other hand, I can't say much about you being a good Omega." She continued, shrugging her shoulders. "But, Harry had only ever had eyes for you, so you must at least be a good Omega to him."

Louis beamed at his sister, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "You're truly the best sister, Lidia. I appreciate everything you've said to me this morning."

"Of course, you're my brother." She rolled her eyes, sitting up. "Come. Let's go soak together, like when we were children."

"We can use the bath house." Louis grinned, agreeing easily. Their father had the bath house made specifically as their mothers haven, but on special occasions, the children were allowed to enjoy it. "Go find Celeas and tell her we'll be soaking together. I have to talk to mother and father beforehand." His sister nodded her head excitedly, jumping from the bed and racing out the door.

Once she was gone, Louis stood and changed out of the tunic he had slept in. He didn't worry about being dressed, and simply slipped on something a bit more modest before leaving the room and heading to his parents hall.

The warrior outside immediately stepped aside once he noticed Louis, letting the Omega slip in without hassle. He cleared his throat as he entered the large room, smiling at the sight of his mother lounging on the bed still. "Asterí mou," his mother hummed happily. "It's your day, Louis."

"I can't wait." Louis blushed, but his mothers grin only brightened.

"That's wonderful, Louis. I had prayed to the Gods that you would be able to have a mating like this, one that you had hope for."

"I do, mama." He murmured. He slipped into the embrace she offered, enjoying the closeness before remembering his previous promise to his sister. "Lidia and I are going to soak in the bath house, if that's okay?"

"Of course, enjoy your morning, love." She murmured in reply. "You're brother should be arriving at any moment. After you two are finished, join your father and I for our morning meal."

Louis was quick to leave after that, his stomach already rumbling in request for food. 

 

 

 

When Louis entered the bathhouse, he was quick to shed his robe and crossed the stone passageway in order to reach the water

 

When Louis entered the bathhouse, he was quick to shed his robe and cross the stone passageway in order to reach the water.

He didn't notice his sister anywhere, and he quickly slipped in before she could show her face. He was a bit modest with his body, especially seeing as it was the day of his mating.

His mating.

His face was flushed at just the thought. As the sun set in the evening, he would be in his royal chamber, tied together with his Alpha in a way he had never been with anyone before.

The thought of the Elders witnessing such a sacred act didn't phase Louis much, because of the traditional value in it. Although he wished no one would have to see him in such vulnerability, he also understood the significance of the act that needed to be maintained.

The sound of footsteps made Louis perk up, and he beamed at the sight of his young sister. She seemed confident as she slipped out of her own peplos, her petite body coming into view.

She slipped into the water and immediately ducked under, appearing a moment later, her long hair making her look ridiculous. Louis openly chuckled at her appearance, and she scoffed in reply.

"I ran into your warrior on the way here." She announced as she swam over to her older brother. "He asked if you were well, and said that he couldn't wait to see you tonight."

"I can't wait either." Louis tried to tame the wide grin that threatened to grow on his face, but already knew it was useless. Just the thought of his Alpha made his stomach go in knots. He couldn't wait to be near him again.

"I'm excited for you, Louis." Lidia gave him a soft, sweet smile. She looked years younger, and Louis wrapped her in his arms for a hug. "Thank you for being such a wonderful brother. I'm so glad you were the first of us."

"Lidia," Louis gasped, giggling a bit. "don't say that. But, I am grateful for your words. I hope we can be together always."

"We will, of course." She promised.

 

 

 

When Louis entered the dining room, he was surprised to see the entirety of his family had beat him

 

When Louis entered the dining room, he was surprised to see the entirety of his family had beat him. Even Lidia, who he had only separated from for enough time to get waxed, and clothed, had beaten him.

But it was easy to see why.

Sitting at the other end of the table from his father, was Aison.

Louis gave a shout in surprise, which gathered the attention of his family. Aison was quick to jump up and embraced Louis with the same excitement Louis was feeling at the sight of him.

"Aison!" Louis greeted happily, arms tight around his neck. He felt so complete, now as the day was passing quickly. His brother was home with them, and he would have his favorite people around him to celebrate an event that was so important to him.

"I can't believe your getting mated." Aison chuckled in what sounded like disbelief. "Time has gone by so quickly."

Louis agreed with that wholeheartedly. Aison had grown so much since the last time Louis had seen him. His once shaved head was now completely grown in, short curls framing his skinny face. He was wearing armor that symbolized his significance, and Louis knew it made his father beam with pride.

Once the two broke apart, Louis followed him to the large wooden table his family was waiting for them at. Akantha and Lidia were sitting beside each other on one side, and Louis took the seat across from his more likable sibling.

"Will your Alpha be joining us for our meal?" Aison questioned Louis as he took his seat. Kassandros cleared his throat at the head of the table, and Louis was pleased when he nodded his head.

"He refused to miss training. He should arrive soon." He further explained. Louis felt butterflies grow in his stomach at just knowing he'd soon be by his Alpha once more.

Louis was then distracted by the sight of the slaves entering the room, all holding platters or pitchers of water and wine. His mother loved having wine with each meal. The platters were placed in front of them, and Louis was giddy over the fact that it was made up of mostly his favorites. Golden barley cake was placed in front of him, and Louis made a pleased noise. "Maza for an early meal?" Aison and Lidia both chuckled.

"Spoiled king, more like." Aison winked, making Louis grin. "Don't get him too used to this type of treatment, mother. He might get greedy."

"I doubt there's ever been a greedy thought in his mind." The sudden sight of his betrothed made Louis beam. He looked as if he dragged a white rag along his body and little else, hair tied back so only a few short curls hung out. 

He walked straight toward Louis, bending at the waist in order to kiss his hand in greeting, and took the seat beside him. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Aison."

"You as well, Harry." Louis couldn't help his eye roll at the smirk the two shared. They were equals in skill, and addressed each other as such. It didn't help that Harry had trained Aison when he was younger, Louis was sure they had several shared secrets he'd never understand. It was different between Omega's and Alpha's growing up, he could only nod in wonder.

"Have you seen the halls? It's beautiful. I hope the day pleases you, my king." Harry mumbled into his ear as his family started to talk again. "I hope the night pleases you more, though."

Louis felt his face redden, and bit his lip in the hopes that he could control his expression. His Alpha was so good at keeping a stoic expression, while at the same time forcing Louis to overheat.

He found that it wasn't a bad thing, though. He was sure it meant their life together would keep evoking the same passion he already felt for this man. He was given a once in a lifetime mating, and he would treasure it for as long as he could.

He couldn't wait for the night to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i suck at updating but i love you guys and i love your comments!!!

Louis was sure the smile on his face would never fade.

He was dressed in a beautiful silk robe, and he was being catered to left and right as the reception went on around them. The doors to their grand hall had been opened for all citizens of the City, and Louis was pleased by the atmosphere and general glee that seemed to be filling the room.

If there was one thing Louis knew, it was that he had the groundwork to continue making this City great. His father, and the fathers before him, all made a place where its people flourished. He would have a worthy man beside him, who looked at him so dearly as well.

With that thought in mind, Louis turned his gaze from Lydia to search around the room. It wasn't hard to find Harry, who was dressed in his formal military garb. The armor emphasized his muscled body, and showed no doubt of the power of the Alpha.

It was as if Harry could sense Louis, because his eyes shot up to find him in seconds. His piercing glare made Louis struggle to swallow for a moment, hoping that it meant the man was just as ready for the ceremony as he was.

The night was moving quickly though, and as the sunrise grew nearer, the time for their bonding got closer. His pulse quickened, and his cheeks warmed.

"Lou," Lydia giggled quietly. "have you listened to a thing I've said?"

"I'm sorry," he wasn't at all, "I can't help but be distracted, sister."

"I understand, Lou." She gave him a soft smile. "It is almost time. You should go to mother, you'll have to begin council with her."

Louis' next exhale was shaky, but he managed to stand and make his way toward the middle of the room where his parents and several others stood. Among them, standing tall with his broad back on display to him, was Harry. Heat began to simmer in his belly as he got closer to him, his musky scent calling out to Louis like a siren.

He watched as the mans shoulders tensed, before he turned away from the man speaking to him to face Louis. His smoldering expression wasn't a new one tonight, or even ever to Louis, but it still sent a shiver down his spine. An urge to submit almost overwhelming.

He was ready to be Harry's.

"Omega," Harry purred, "the sun is rising."

"And I am ready." His confident words were more than likely undermined by the heat he could feel in his cheeks, but he didn't care. He was ready for his Alpha.

"You're going to cause my death," Harry smirked, chuckling to himself. "Your mother--"

"--was just on her way to gather you." Adrasteia appeared beside Harry, surprising Louis even thought he should have been. He had tunnel vision when it came to Harry. "You will see each other soon. For now, Louis, you must follow me." 

Before Louis could leave to follow his mother, Harry pressed a kiss to his hand, a promise in his eyes.

 

 

-

 

 

"They'll be here until your knotted and bitten." His mothers' words were brisk and quick as she placed the sheer robe over his shoulders. "Once you're locked together, they'll approach. Harry likely won't react well, but it's up to you to keep him calm so they can take note of the bite and leave. After that, you two will be left alone." Louis finally had the nerve to look her in the eye once she stopped talking, and nodded his head to show he understood her.

"I love you, asteri mou. Don't second guess yourself, you're inner Omega will guide you." She hummed, calming Louis immensely. "I should go, I'm sure they're all waiting in the hall for us to be finished. Relax, okay, darling?"

She, along with the two slaves she had with her, left the room soon after. Louis was left by himself, but he didn't have long to overthink anything. Just as quickly as the doors closed behind his mother, the doors were thrust open again to reveal Harry. The man looked relieved at the sight of Louis in the room by himself, and was quick to move toward him. 

"They'll be in shortly," The man muttered as he embraced Louis, surprised the Omega. "I just wanted to see you, smell you--- and be alone for a moment."

"Soon," Louis' voice cracked. "After this, we'll be alone." He murmured to the Alpha. Harry pursed his lips, nodding in acceptance.

"I'm going to knot you quickly now, but I'm going to enjoy you once they leave." His words left Louis breathless, and made the heat in his belly return. The door opened once more, and three familiar faces walked in that Louis tried to ignore immediately. He couldn't focus on them at the moment. He didn't want to think about them seeing him like this ever again.

At the same moment that Louis averted his eyes to the bedding, Harry moved to lick at his cent gland. The feeling made Louis gasp, and Harry took that as a sign to suck at the area. 

The older mans hands moved down Louis' body, over the thin fabric of his robe, until he reached the boys hips. He lifted the robe slightly, but made no move to remove the clothing from the Omega. Louis figured the other men in the room was effecting him more than he was letting on, and let the clothing stay on.

Harry slipped a finger between his cheeks and rubbed at his hole where slick was readily leaking. Louis moaned, shocked over the pleasure, but welcomed it. He bit at the skin of Harry's exposed shoulder, attempting to suppress his moans as the same finger entered him. "Harry," He gasped out.

"Shh, baby," Harry's chest was rumbling protectively. "I can hardly stand this." Louis attempted to calm him, but only whimpered in response to another finger slipping inside him. "No one else will ever be exposed to you like this." His angry growl only made Louis more desperate.

"Please, just want you to mate me, Harry," His eyes began to water. He was overwhelmed, suddenly embarrassed in a way he hadn't expected. Not over the fact that people were seeing his body, but over the fact that his mating was so exposed. He felt vulnerable and just wanted the security that came with a bite mark engraved in his neck.

Harry's deep rumbling only grew louder, but his soft touches didn't falter once. He laid Louis back onto the silks and cloths spread over the bed, and once he fixed Louis' robe to continue to cover him, hiked his legs around his waist. Louis locked them together without prompting, and Harry squeezed at his thighs with his hands in response.

The loose chiton he wore made Harry's possessive nature easier as it helped expose as little of them as possible. Louis could feel him shift under him, until the man entered him in one, shallow thrust.

Louis' mouth fell open, breath feeling knocked out of him at the fullness he suddenly felt. Harry's deep growl echoed in the room, and Louis couldn't hold in his whine in response. He hadn't imagined that mating would feel like this.

Harry's hips ground against Louis, thrusts quick and deep. "'m gonna knot, princess." He gasped out. "Gonna knot you."

"Alpha," Louis cried out, desperation clear. He didn't have to wait much longer before he could feel his Alpha claim him. The bite on his neck was given simultaneously with Harry's knot, and Louis couldn't imagine experiencing that feeling ever again.

He had never felt so complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments with feedback! This is something entirely new compared to my other works, so please let me know what you think :)


End file.
